Wanted
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Rancis sings a song to Vanellope about how much he loves her. Suckish summary, I'm sorry [song-fic]


**Sweet princess: Hello! Welcome to one-shot number two. If you have already read, Truth or Dare, then you are aware of my announcement. If not, I highly suggest you do. And maybe even read the fanfic (just saying)**

**Before I begin I'd just like to advertise my blog out the the world. Here is the link:**

** .vu/**

**If you are not aware of it, please check it out. And no haters allowed. I'm still a bit new to the sight.**

**Anyways, let me remind you that all characters that are used here belong to disney. I do not own any of them.**

**So withouot further adieu, here's Wanted.**

**(P.S. keep in mind it's a song-fic)**

* * *

Vanellope smiled as she leaned against Rancis' arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Rancis looked down at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. After the roster race, the couple drove over to the castle and decided to crash in her room. Vanellope's father, King Candy, wasn't home at the time, and since Sour Bill was with him, the two had the entire castle to themselves. Rancis sighed and gently kissed Vanellope's hand, which made her smile.

"I love you," Rancis murmured in her ear.

Vanellope smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, buttercup," she replied. The two fell back on Vanellope's bed and stared at the ceiling. "It's a good thing the arcade's closed tomorrow," Rancis started. "We can spend the day together, right, Nellie?" He looked over and saw that Vanellope's gaze was on the ceiling intently.

"Nellie?" he said, looking a bit concerned.

Vanellope blinked and looked at him, assuring him with a smile. "I'm okay, Rancis. I was just thinking about something," she answered. "About what?" Rancis inquired. Vanellope rolled on her side and looked at him in the eye.

"Remember when you told me you loved me? And that I was your everything?" she said. "Well… what is it about me that make me so perfect?"

Rancis looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "There are a lot of things that makes you perfect, Nellie. That's why I love you," he explained. "You're sweet, kind, feisty, and pretty adorable for a girl like you. The fact that you're not like the other girls out there makes you perfect in my eyes." He brushed her bangs back and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"I love you just the way you are. Don't you ever change for any."

Vanellope smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Rancis smiled and got up from the comfy bed, picking up Vanellope's guitar. Strumming a few chords, he began playing a song and sang along.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

The two smiled as the song ended and played another song. Vanellope smiled gently and rested her head on his shoulder. "That's so sweet of you, Rancis," she mumbled, pecking his cheek. "You know Ralph would kill you if he knew what you were doing, right?"

"Yeah, but honestly, I could care less. All I care about is you and you only."

Vanellope smiled and rested her head on his chest, drifting off to sleep. Rancis smiled and stroked her hair, which made her smile even bigger. "No matter what happens, you'll always be wanted. By me," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So like it? Hate it? In the middle? Favorite and review my story, and maybe-just maybe- the next chapter for True Love's Destiny may come faster than you think. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


End file.
